The present invention relates to a screwdriver and wrench combination hand tool, and more particularly to such a screwdriver and wrench combination hand tool, which comprises a double-reversible screwdriver and a wrench.
Screwdriver and wrench are commonly used hand tools. However, these two hand tools are provided for different purposes, i.e., a screwdriver, as shown in FIG. 1, is designed for turning screws, and a wrench, as shown in FIG. 2, is designed for turning bolts and nuts. The screwdriver shown in FIG. 1 is a double-reversible screwdriver. This structure of double-reversible screwdriver, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, is generally comprised of a handle 1, a ratchet holder 2, a ratchet wheel 3, two movable stop plates 401 and 402, a plastic slide 5, a retainer plate 6, a metal protective sleeve 7, and a screwdriver bit 8. The ratchet holder 2, the ratchet wheel 3, the movable stop plates 401 and 402, and the slide 5 form a double-reversible control mechanism for controlling the direction of rotation of the screwdriver bit 8. The stop plates 401 and 402 are respectively mounted at front and rear ends in a receiving chamber 201 in the ratchet holder 2 at two opposite sides of the ratchet wheel 3. Because the stop plates 401 and 402 are respectively mounted at the front and rear ends in the receiving chamber 201 in the ratchet holder 2, the receiving chamber 201 has a certain length, which limits the installation of wrench means to provide an added function to the double-reversible screwdriver. Further, the plate slide 5 has positioning blocks 501 secured to a notched sliding slot 701 in the metal protective sleeve 7. The slide 5 wears quickly with use because positioning blocks 501 are frequently rubbed against the peripheral edge of the notched sliding slot 701. When the slide 5 begins to wear, it can no longer positively positioned in the notched sliding slot 701.